


Old Mistakes

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Forgiveness, Garderobe and Cadenza are Stanley’s Parents, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Makeup, Past Abuse, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Prince Adam was a beast before Agathe and the curse.Stanley dealt with it once themselves
Kudos: 4





	Old Mistakes

The tension in the castle was thick enough to be cut with a knife and served on a piece of bread to be served at tea. No one dared to speak, focusing intently on their work and keeping out of the prince’s way. He was already in a foul mood and no one wished to draw his ire onto themselves.

He hadn’t meant to be caught. His mother had sent him to drop off a new coat she had embroidered for the prince and the room had been empty. He only intended to hang up the coat and leave the room. That was all he was meant to do.

The prince’s makeup had been out on his dresser. Sparkling blues and dazzling silvers...sticks of kohl for the creation of birthmarks and lining eyes. Everything was just out and open and lined up.

Stanley couldn’t help himself. He liked to watch his mother and father prepare before one of the prince’s balls, their clothes and makeup always glittering in the candlelight. He wished he could dress like them too but he had still not been given an official place in the castle. He was just the son of Garderobe and Cadenza.

The fifteen year old was so focused on trying to make a straight line under his eye that he didn’t realize he was no longer alone in the room. A strong hand suddenly grabbed his arm, whirling him around and slamming his back into the dresser with a shove. Stanley’s eyes widened and the stick dropped, shattering on the floor.

“What are you doing in my room?!” Adam demanded. He was furious and his anger made Stanley’s throat tighten, unable to speak. “How dare someone like you touch my things! And you broke my best stick of kohl!”

“I…” His head snapped back from the slap and Stanley lost his footing, hitting the floor. A red handprint was already forming, threatening to bruise.

“Get out! Get out of my sight before I throw you and your parents out of my castle permanently!” Adam roared. “I will ruin their lives and they’ll only have you to blame for it!”

Stanley fled on trembling legs, eyes burning with unshed tears. He hid himself away in one of the closets, knees giving out once the door had closed. He covered his head with his arms, trying and failing to hold back his sobs.

He stayed there for hours. He didn’t want to risk being seen by Adam and causing his parents to lose their jobs here. He told himself he would leave when it got dark perhaps, when the prince would hopefully be in his room.

The sound of scratching at the door made him flinch. He looked up, blinking as the scratching paused before starting again. “Go away…” he whispered. There was silence for a moment and then a soft whine as it resumed, faster this time. “Froufrou?”

Stanley pushed the door open just a crack and the small dog slipped inside, wearing a smart little golden coat with cream detailing. The dog climbed into his lap, licking at the tears still on his cheeks and under his eyes. He smiled sadly, hugging the small dog to his chest. “Merci, Froufrou…” he whispered.

***

Garderobe and Cadenza kept their son out of Adam’s sight for the next week. They just needed to wait until the prince’s anger had subsided and then Stanley wouldn’t have to hide anymore. He stayed mostly with his mother, helping her with the sewing and detail work.

The family saw their opportunity to get back into Adam’s good graces the day of one of his balls. Cadenza heard Adam complaining about the lack of a kind of sweet he was partial to and immediately set to work. 

“Go to the village and buy as much as possible,” he instructed as his son climbed onto his horse, “come back as soon as you can! Your mother and I will be with you when you present them to the prince and I’m sure he will forgive everything.”

“Oui, papa,” Stanley nodded. He glanced over at his mother, who could only smile sadly at him. He kicked his horse into a trot, leaving the castle grounds.

The family didn’t see each other again for years.

***

“Up, Froufrou! Come on!” Stanley laughed as the little dog got up on its hind legs, resting its front paws on their leg for balance. They gave the dog the treat they had been holding, scratching behind his ears. “Such a clever dog.”

“Stanley?”

They looked up, blinking as Adam approached. They straightened up immediately, bowing to him. “Bonjour, votre altesse! How can I help you?”

Adam waved the formality away, laughing. “Please, just call me Adam. There’s no need for such ceremony.”

“As you wish, Adam,” Stanley nodded. “Did you need something?”

“I thought you would like these. They’re not exactly the colors you’ve been wearing recently but…” Adam held out several small pots of paints and other makeup, blues and silvers.

Stanley looked at the makeup and then back up at the prince. “Monsieur?”

“I did a lot of things I should not have done. The memories of it all comes and goes ever since the curse being broken.”

They smiled, accepting the gift from Adam. “Merci, vo...Adam,” they quickly corrected themselves. They looked at the makeup and smiled, giving Adam a chaste kiss on the cheek in thanks and forgiveness. 


End file.
